Shangri Llama
Shangri Llama is the spiritual leader of Geotopia. He is very flexible, and loves to do Yoga. His personality is very laid back, but can be easily stressed out. Biography As the leader of Geotopia, Shangri Llama led his community well. One day, Brooke, a female ground sloth, brought him a herd of many different animals and Shangri Llama decided to teach them yoga. Buck, a weasel, among the group tried his best to convince Shangri Llama that they were all about to die. Shangri Llama remarked that wasn't good and taught them more yoga. Sid, also among the herd of various mammals, was in love with Brooke and attempted to get a crystal for her from Geotopia wall. It destroyed the wall. Shangri Llama who was calm, lost his cool and was quite upset about it. He grew old, like the other Geotopians from the wall breaking. He didn't want to give up his crystals, but in order to save their lives, the Geotopians agreed to help. The crystals went into a volcano, causing the asteroid about to hit them to be thrown elsewhere. They celebrated their victory. However, one crystal survived the volcano and made it into a hot tub and made the Geotopians regain their youth. In the sixth and final film in Geotopia, Shangri Llama is meditating with the geotopians. Then Granny notice that the tornado destroying the valley. So Granny needs to split up to find Sid and the herd with Shangri Llama and Teddy. But Shangri Llama thinks he's taking care of business, then she grabbed his beard and angrily tells him they need to find him as she told him, and he agrees what she says. He later met up with the herd again, with Granny and Teddy. A tornado would blow the world so soon, and Buck had a plan to stop it. When they made their way into the dark cave, Eamon wants the herd to leave his territory by nine seconds. Soon they running from his minions, Rakuma, Scooter, and Bernie while Buck holds them off. Later that night, after Buck battling the duel from Eamon, he came with a plan to stop the tornado is to push their own feet by the geyser. But soon they decide to stop for the night. In the morning the herd heading up north. They found a place called, Diamond Wonder. Brozin, a moose, greeted to the herd and decided to show the herd around the paradise with Jasmine, the eagle, and Eric, the Cougar. After Brozin and Buck figure out to stop the tornado, Shangri Llama, Granny, Teddy and Crash and Eddie watching The Spirit Monkey doing magic. After that, Spirit Monkey also use magic dust to turn Granny back to her old elderly self again, for one condition and the necklace will protect you that turns young and old. Just then, Sid just broke the diamonds of Diamond Wonder by kicking a rock, making Brozin lose his patience. So the herd and the mammals agreed to give up the diamonds and rocks into the geyser. But then Eamon had knock Teddy unconscious. Then Shangri Llama tolds Manny that Eamon was there while he came to stop them by surrounded Ellie, Peaches, Julian, Crash and Eddie hostage and trapped them in the fence log. So then Diego, Shira and Sid using there duel to free Ellie and others, while Brooke was sitting on the rock with Granny and Teddy. Later in the ending while Brooke was giving birth of baby sloths, Maggie, Jason and Danny. He decided to stay in the valley along with Granny and Teddy. At the end of the film, Shangri Llama using his yoga skills and celebrating in the ice skating with the other characters. Category:Ice Age characters Category:Blue Sky Studios characters Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-heroes